From The Lamp
by Leo-Kane
Summary: A teen named Chris finds something beautiful in an old lamp.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like my first piece. This is (quite obviously) my first one with Fanfiction.

A magic lamp. I had found a magic lamp. How did I know? Because the when I rubbed it a genie came out of it, that's how! It all started when my dad the archaeologist brought me back this old, golden lamp from Egypt. He said it looked like the lamp from "Aladdin", and I liked the ancient feel of it. Well, that night, just before I went to sleep, I was holding the lamp, inspecting the strange signs on it. A small bit of dirt was visible, so I rubbed my fingers against it to clean the mark. As the dirt fell away, a pinkish smoke began to rise out of the lamp. I remember thinking "Holy shit what the fuck? Is this poisonous?" and rising out of my bed very quickly. As the smoke began to take shape, I ran over and closed my door. I didn't want any loud noises potentially waking anyone up. Sixteen years old at the time, I was just thinking that it was time to watch some porn on the good old computer, but now something was going on. The smoke formed, slowly, into the shape of a…girl? She was wearing a very light pink outfit…and wow! With nothing but a few strips of ribbon on her body, I began to get hard just looking at her. She was the definition of sexual desire – amazingly seductive face, tanned body, big, round tits, and a perfect ass. I fell back onto my bed, trying meekly to hide my growing erection under my blankets. All I could get out was a tiny "Uh…hello?"

"Hello young master! I am Jayna, genie of the lamp! What are your desires?" she said, with a very soothing, calming voice. It was beautiful.

"My…My desires? What?"

"Yes, your desires! Haven't you heard the myths about genies? I travel the world out of my lamp invisibly, so I am aware of all of your stories about us. Do you require me to speak this proper English with you?"

"Well – No, you can speak comfortably. I mean – are you seriously a genie? Like, you're gonna grant me three wishes and stuff? This can't be a dream…" I said.

"Well actually, that's not really how it goes. You see, you're only guaranteed one wish. I can give you more though, depending on how much I like you. Fun, huh?" she said, smiling at me.

"I guess so. Wow. Well, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you…Jeanna was it?"

"Jayna. And nice to meet you too Chris. How old are you?"

"Sorry, sixteen."

"Sixteen, really? I've only been a genie for around 18 years actually, so I'm extremely young for a genie. Lucky you! Hahaha!" she laughed.

"Well why exactly does that make me lucky?" I asked.

"Really, I'm not sure. Why exactly are you…staring at me like that?" she inquired.

"Oh…sorry. I was…uh…I can't help it. Hormones are out of control I guess," I said, blushing.

"No need to be sorry. Hormones? What are those?"

"Well….really I'm not sure. But, you're really beautiful," I said.

"Why thank you, Master Chris! That is a very kind thing to say!"

"It's absolutely true though Jayna! You're the hottest girl I've ever seen in real life!" I said, blushing even more now.

I saw her eyes dart over to my computer, with a porn site on it. I had completely forgotten.

"I see that I disturbed you at a most inappropriate time master Chris…" she trailed off, looking away.

"No no no! I'm sorry Jayna, I just…you know…was going to…relieve myself? Ah, that came out wrong. I'm sorry, please don't go back into the lamp yet!"

"Okay then, I will do as you say. Why exactly do you watch this…porn?" she asked, truly curious.

"Well, us young kids need to…you know…let loose every once and a while," I said.

"Let loose? Are you referring to ejaculation?" she asked innocently.

Very red now, I responded "Well, yes, that's it. Are you like, not embarrassed by that at all?"

She smiled. "Embarrassed? Why should I be? Is it not natural?"

I nodded my head and let out a little laugh.

She started, "Well, do you still have to…do it?"

"Well, yea, I think so. Seeing you all sexy over there isn't helping me really," I said, removing the blanket from my bulge in my pajamas. I don't know WHERE all that boldness came from, but I appreciated it a lot.

"If you want, I can help you with that!" she said, whispering softly.

"You – You'd what? Really?" I stuttered.

"Have you ever been with a girl before Master Chris?" She asked.

"Well…no, I haven't. Not yet," I said.

"Can I be your first? I'll do whatever you want master."

"This is the luckiest day of my life. You're so hot Jayna, of course you can do anything to me," I said, nervous.

"Direct me master," was all she said. She walked closer to my bed and got on top of it. Lowering her head, she lifted my shirt and began to kiss my chest. I began to breathe hard already. She giggled and softly brushed her lips against mine. As she continued, my dick only got stiffer and stiffer. She slid down my body and, grabbing my pajama pants with her fingers, she slid both them and my boxers down slowly. My cock popped out, sticking straight up in the air, all 8 inches of it. I was quite blessed with such a large dick, and I was proud of it.

"What is your wish, Master Chris?" she asked playfully, breathing softly on my cock, making it twitch.

"Um…as long as I cum I'm good Jayna…I mean, stroke it, suck it, whatever, I'm not going to last long anyway," I said.

"Well, for today, I'll do one thing, and tomorrow's another day," she said.

I smiled to myself in bliss and closed my eyes.

She grasped my hard cock in one hand and began to stroke me. Her magic made her hands wet, and my dick was instantly lubed. She stroked softly, making sure not to make me cum yet. As her right hand moved up and down, her left explored my body, rubbing my chest, abs, and eventually making its way down to my ass. I shuddered as waves of pleasure shook through my body. Her hand rhythmically pumped my long shaft, and I heard sloppy sounds from the slickness of my cock. Opening my eyes, I looked down at her jerking me off and saw that her tongue was out and she was softly panting. My hands slowly moved down to the back of her head, and I guided her mouth to my cock. I thought to myself, even if I cum in two seconds, I need to feel a blowjob right now. She moved compliantly, allowing me to move her freely. As I pushed her down on my thick cock, I felt myself slide into her mouth, her tongue licking the underside of my dick. Pushing herself against me, my cock slid deeper and deeper down her throat, until her lips rubbed my balls and her roaming tongue could lick them. I remember thinking "So this is deep throat – oh shit…" and I lost it. As my orgasm began, I bucked my hips wildly and my hands instinctively pushed her head deeper down onto my cock. I began to spray cum into her mouth, but she seemed to not mind at all, even though there was no way she could possibly be breathing. I don't think there is any way that a normal girl could have kept sucking as perfectly as she did as my hands pushed my cock as deep as possible into her seemingly depthless mouth, wet and slippery with spit and cum. I continued my spasms until my entire cock was empty, and, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes, she lifted her head off of my softening dick. Cum dribbling out of her mouth all over my shaft and balls, she quickly moved her hand to her mouth and smiled.

Breathing hard with my eyes closed, I started laughing softly.

"What is it master Chris?" she asked.

"Nothing, that was just….amazing. You're really good at that!"

"Well, I aaaam a genie!" she said, also laughing.

Within a few minutes, I had my pants back on and we were talking. She seemed like a pretty normal girl except for, you know, the whole "genie-in-a-lamp" thing. I asked her if she could stay outside her lamp, and she said that it was up to me, until I had my wishes granted. She also said that nobody besides myself could actually see her, unless, of course, I wanted them to.

"Well, Jee, can I call you Jee? Jay? Na?" I started.

"Any of them sound fine," she said, sitting on my bed as I got up to turn the computer off.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if – if you could…be my girlfriend?" I asked quickly, blushing.

"Really? Me be master Chris's girlfriend? Sure that'll be fun!" she said very childishly and enthusiastically.

"You don't have to keep using the whole 'master' thing, okay? Don't worry about it Jay," I said.

I didn't sleep much that night, maybe an hour or two tops. Anyways, the next day was Saturday and I was extremely excited to tell my friends all about this. Jay had said that she would be happy to meet my friends, and that she'd be even happier to help me pull some tricks on them. She had no problem at all with anything sexual that I told her, and she seemed to actually be more interested in sex than about anything I told her of my life, hobbies, and interests. I told her that she would never have to go into the lamp again unless she wanted to, and I said she was more than welcome to sleep in my bed, provided that she remained invisible to all but myself. She happily complied. As she laid next to me, my mind filled with many thoughts of sex for the first time with such an amazingly hot girl, but I restrained myself as best I could. As she said goodnight and turned over, her ass rubbing against my leg, she calmly stated, "I hope you don't mind Master, but in my lamp I never sleep with clothes…" and 'poof', they were gone.

I thought to myself, "Shit….I wanna cry…", and pushed myself to not try and have sex with her. That would have to wait. I turned over to her, put an arm over her, pulled in close, my cock in my boxers rubbing her ass gently, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second installment of the "From the Lamp" pieces. Enjoy

And like the great Goombario Jr says, clean your keyboard regularly (OvO)

SATURDAY

The next morning I rose to find myself in bed alone. I got extremely nervous at the idea of everything being a dream, but as I saw the lamp on my bed-table, I hoped for the best. Going downstairs, I saw a note on my bedroom door:

"Chris,

We'll be home at around 5:00. Went out to do errands.

Love,

Mom, Dad, Chrissy"

"Okay, so they were out of the house until much later," I thought. Walking down the steps, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jay! Oh my god you scared me!" I said, almost tripping.

"Silly, why did you get scared? You knew I was here!" she said, smiling.

"Ugh, I need some breakfast. Do you know how to cook, almighty geniess?" I asked, praising her.

"Cook? Jeez, you forget about magic really quickly, don't you? I'm a genie, why would I have to cook?" she said, pointing out a finger to the table. "What do you want? I can make it."

"Uhm…hmmmmm….Lemme get…a chocolate- chocolate chip muffin with some nicely sliced pinapple pieces on the side, and also let me have some hot chocolate, just the way I like it, if you can read my mind. It's hard to explain," I said, thinking hard.

"Hm. Okay," she said, and 'poof', it was there. I was amazed. Everything I had asked for was there, on the table. It had come from nowhere, but it was most definitely there now.

"Jay! You're amazing! Holy crap!" I shouted, giving her a hug.

"Well, what can I say? I aaaam pretty amazing," she said, smiling.

As I ate we talked about what we were going to do today with my friends. We had a bunch of plan's laid out, and I was so excited to get out of the house that we got to my friend Ryan's house by 10:30.

"Okay Jay, now you make yourself look like who?" I asked, making sure she remembered.

"House number one….friend is – Ryan right? Okay I turn into….Adriana Lima, Victoria's Secret Model!" she said, becoming her before my eyes.

I looked at her in the clothes she had 'poofed', a tight tank-top and jeans that showed plenty of belly and drooled.

"Don't stare silly," she giggled, positioning my mouth and head back to normal positions.

I rang the doorbell, shaking my head at Ryan's reaction in my mind. As he came to the door, yawning, I saw him do a double-take, and then, stuttering, he got out, "What the – Chris, are you shitting me right now or are you standing there with Adriana Lima?"

I laughed and we went up to his room, Ryan walking in the back and staring helplessly. When we got to his room, I introduced them.

"Jay, this is Ryan. Ryan, Jay," I said, pointing.

"Hm, Jay? Where does Jay come from?" he asked, frowning.

"Shi – oh uhm…that's the nickname she likes," I said, looking at her.

She smiled and began talking to Ryan. We explained how she was crazy about me, and how we had gotten to know each other. Ryan's eyes must have tripled in size as she spoke, and I couldn't hold back all my laughter.

"Chris…uh, well, you have any friends for me?" Ryan asked playfully. "Very nice to meet you also, Adri – I mean, Jay."

"Nope, sorry buddy, I'm sold out," I said, laughing again.

After a short while, we told Ryan the truth, and Jayna went back to her real form. Ryan pretty much bugged out even more at this, seeing how she was even hotter now. He had a lot of trouble believing that she was a genie, but after a few short magic tricks, she had him convinced. He pulled me out of the room for a minute to fiercely interrogate me.

"Dude what the fuck? A GENIE!" he yelled in amazement. "This shit is crazy man!"

"I know," I said. "But man, she's really cool. Besides the fact that she sucked me off last night, I think I'm actually really starting to like her," I told him.

"Whoa, whoa, she did what? If she's your genie, can't you get her to like, you know, suck me off?"

"Dude, didn't I just say that I was really starting to like her?" I asked impatiently.

"Well…how about just this once? Pleeease?" he begged me.

"Well let's see what she thinks," I said, opening the door.

Jay was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed, flipping through channels on the TV. She looked just like a normal teenage girl. But she was so much more than that…

"Hey Jay?" I walked up to her. "Ryan has a favor to ask of you."

Blushing fiercely, Ryan stammered, "Well – Well I, uh…I was wondering if, you know, you could…like, make me cum? Any way you want? Please?" He was stuttering.

She smiled. "What do you think Chris?"

I looked at her. "I…It's up to you really." I don't know why, but after being with this girl for one day, I was already starting to feel extremely protective of her. The thing I wanted most in the world right now was for her to say no to Ryan and to come back home with me. It may have been my teenage hormones causing me to have a huge crush on her, but they were really affecting me.

"Well then, I think I'll do this for you Ryan," she said, smiling at me with a twinkle in her eyes. She pointed to his closet, snapped her fingers, and stood up. "Well Chris, I think we should go now," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me out. "Check your closet when we leave Ryan. Nice meeting you, and have fun," she said, winking.

When we got outside, I barraged Jay with questions, and she told me that she had created a one-time look-alike of some supermodel that would do whatever Ryan told her to, but she only lasted for 24 hours. I knew he'd have fun with that.

"So Jay, just wondering, why didn't you, you know, do whatever to Ryan yourself? I mean, you were pretty amazing to me…" I asked her, walking along the sidewalk on a very quiet road.

She looked at me with a serious look. "Did you want me to?" she asked.

I looked up. "Actually, the thing I wanted least in the world was for you to do that for him – or any guy, I mean – and I'm not sure why. I know I just met you, but you know, I kinda like you Jay," I said, blushing now.

"Really? My master is falling for me. How cute!" she exclaimed, her eyes beaming.

I just smiled as we walked back home. It was 2:30 and I wanted to watch some football. Sitting on the couch and turning on the TV, I asked Jay if she liked sports.

"I do, actually. I like to play basketball, you know," she said, walking over to me and sitting down on the couch.

"Really? I'll have to play you later then," I told her. "Of course, I'll have to go easy on you," I said, tauntingly.

"You think so, huh macho-man?" she said, pointing at me. Instantly, I had a huge erection which propped up my shorts. My dick was so hard that it was hurting me.

"Ahh – please stop, its hurting me!" I told her.

Instantly she stopped. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that right Chris?" she apologized, massaging my now soft dick with her hand through my shorts. "Feel better?"

"Uh…" I moaned softly. "Much."

"We will have to play later then," she said, sticking her hand in my shorts. "You want me to help you get off?" she asked innocently.

I looked at her. "You know I would Jay. I just want you to know though, it's not that I like you just because you're so great at sexual stuff. I really like you for you. Just thought I'd throw that out there," I said, turning red.

"Chris, that's the best thing anyone's ever said to me. Thanks," she said, really meaning it.

Her hand grabbed around in my shorts, eventually grasping my shaft. To lube me up this time she actually took her hand out of my shorts and licked it slowly, making sure I could watch her. She lowered my shorts so my cock could pop out, and pulled them to the floor. Rearranging herself on the couch, she calmly asked "So who's playing?" as she poofed off her shirt. As I got a glimpse of her perfect chest, I got out a quick "Kansas-Missouri" as her now wet hand grabbed my hardening dick. She smiled and said "Oh, good game," as she began to stroke me. Still sitting on the couch with her to my right, I slouched down as I felt her cool, wet hand go up and down my 8 inch cock. As she increased her speed, she slightly twisted her wrist, making my orgasm build slowly. She stopped for a second, this time sitting on my lap, facing me, wrapping her legs around my back. Her tits were inches from my face, and she continued to jerk me off.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Hell yea I like that! I love those," I said, nodding towards her chest.

She smiled. "Play with them silly! That's why I moved."

I gaped. Moving my hands slowly, I slowly squeezed her breasts, very gently. As my hands moved, Jay closed her eyes and moaned softly, her left hand putting a finger in her mouth. She then moved both hands to my dick, stroking me with two hands. I leaned forward, slowly putting my tongue on her tits and licking them. Acting on all the porn I had ever watched, I began to slowly suck her perfectly formed nipples, using very little force. I hugged her and licked her cleavage, making her chest wet.

"You know Chris, you're pretty good at that – mmm oh yea," she moaned as she jerked my cock. I was getting really turned on by both my first time seeing naked breasts in real life and by her moaning. She slowly drooled, allowing her spit to fall on my cock and quickly lubing up my shaft with quick jerks.

"Ahhh…Jay I'm gonna cum…mmmmm" I moaned as she jerked faster and faster. After I spoke, she let go instantly, and my orgasm subdued.

"Wha – Huh?" I didn't know what she was doing.

"Hold on, you got my tits all wet I want you to try something," she said, smiling and getting on her knees in front of the couch. She slowly wrapped my dick in her tits and began stroking me like that. The soft wetness of her tits around my shaft was sensational.

"Jay…ohh yeaa that's amazing…" I moaned.

She began to lick the head of my dick as it popped up and continued titty fucking me. I jerked my hips into her.

"Cumming!" I moaned, as I began to shoot. She kept bouncing up and down, and my first spurt of cum hit her chin. My cock still squirted, covering her cleavage with cum as she soldierly continued her task. When my cock stopped, she backed off, stroked it a few times, and sat back down on the couch. My cock softened onto my leg.

"Chris, your dick is really great!" she said. "So, did you like that?"

"I freakin loved it!" I said, still breathing hard. "I loved it." I leaned towards her and kissed her. I don't know what gave me the courage, but I kissed her. We must have been like that for a minute, and I caressed her body in a loving way, enjoying being near her. As she backed off, she giggled.

"So I think you kinda like me," she played. "Me, the genie!"

I laughed. "A genie…two days ago I woulda laughed at the thought of a genie…but now…I'm in love with one!"

"Chris, it's been a day. You really don't know me yet," she said.

"I'm going to try to know you. I really am," I said. "I'm crazy about you. I don't know what I'm going to do on Monday…how can I go through school without thinking about you?"

"Maybe I'll pay you a little visit," she said, winking at me.

I laughed. "That would be very nice," I laughed.

We watched the football game together, her leaning on me in my arms. Within an hour, she had fallen asleep. I looked at her and glanced up. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last installment of this tree part series. Sorry it took so long I had temporary writers block, but never you mind enjoy. (PS-clean your keyboards regularly) (OvO)

MONDAY

Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiinngg!

The weekend had been amazing, but now was my first school day with my own personal genie! As my 7:00AM alarm rang, I grumpily rose from my bed, only to see Jay there in a really hot school uniform.

"Um…Jay, you know that I don't wear a uniform, right? And you also know that you kinda have to stay invisible, right?" I said

"Yup, of course I know that! But I can still try this on, can't I? I think it looks nice!" she said, clearly wide awake.

"It looks more than nice, I can tell you that. By the way, what time do you wake up?"

"Well…whenever I want to really. I mean, I'm not even sure what time I woke up this morning," she said, looking curious now.

"Well, we're off. Let's go, the bus ride is pretty long," I said, leading her out.

As I stepped out the front door, my mom watering the grass waved a "Good bye Chris have a good day at school" and I was off. On the bus, I had a seat to myself so Jay sat near me, even though no one else could see her. She was blasting me with questions, asking about my teachers, classes, other friends, and everything pertaining to school. I told her that she'd be seeing all of it.

It was first period, Math class. Pre-calculus is just a subject that I don't like, I don't see a point for it. I sat near my friend Matt and we worked on drawing a comic that we had been making. It was over 10 pages long now, and if I do say so myself, it was pretty funny and action-packed.

"What are you guys doing?" Jay asked while she watched us draw.

"Making a comic," I said, not looking up.

Matt looked at me quizzically, and continued drawing. I looked at Jay and shook my head, indicating that I'd have to talk to her later. At lunch, as I was waiting on line, a kid who I really don't like, Tom, walked up to me and decided that today he'd want me to buy his lunch for him. Well, I don't know where he got this idea from, seeing as how I am around 5'10", 180 lbs. and am the starting running back for my high school football team. He is bigger than me at around 6'0" 200 lbs., but by no means stronger.

"Fuck off Tom, I'm not giving you anything," I said, brushing him aside.

"Whoa whoa, tough guy! I just asked for a few bucks. How about you help a guy in need? Whaddya say? I don't wanna have to make you," he started.

All of a sudden, Jayna ran behind a wall and walked out from behind it, visible to everyone! I opened my mouth, but she walked over to me and slung her arm around my neck, greeting me.

As Tom as his posse stared on, I laughed and walked up on the line.

Tom started, "Hey babe, what are you hangin around with this loser for? If you want a real good time, come with us," he began.

"Tom, last chance. First my money, now my girl? Get the fuck outta here man," I said quite calmly.

As he reached for Jay's shoulder to pull her towards him, instinct kicked in and I pushed him back. Hard. As hard as I possibly could. He reeled backwards into a vending machine and fell on his ass, clearly embarrassed. Getting up, another big kid tried to hold me as Tom wound up a punch, which connected with my stomach. I was used to getting hit from football. The kid behind me let go, thinking I would fall, but I hit Tom once across the face, a full punch, and he was down. Teachers ran over, and I knew I was in trouble. When the principal walked over, he calmly placed his hand on my shoulder, said a quick "Good work, son" and walked on. I was in shock. Then I looked at a once-again invisible Jay and saw her laughing. "Wow" I thought. "That was a good one."

Last class of the day, Art History. Who's ever heard of Art History? Well, we sit in a really dark room and watch extremely boring slideshows of ancient paintings. Boring.

"Jay, can you like…get us out of here?" I begged her, putting my head in my arms.

"Well, that wouldn't be good! You need your schooling mister," she said sarcastically. "Well, I can at least make it better for you," she said, softly moving under my deck.

"Jay! Here?" I whispered loudly. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little," she said, unzipping my pants. "Relax silly, I'll mute myself out so nobody can hear me. But" she laughed, "I'll keep your volume on, so everyone can hear you. Don't make too much noise!" she warned, as her hand quickly pulled my cock out.

"Man are you serious Jay? In school?" I slammed my head into my folded arms and looked down at her. "Jeez, you're so crazy," I said, laughing softly.

She smiled up and began to stroke me. Suddenly, she popped me into her mouth. She sucked hard and fast.

"Jay – uhh – are you tryin to make me blow as fast as possible?" I whispered down to her.

She nodded and continued. She deepthroated my shaft until she could lick my balls, and she swallowed so her throat would squeeze my cock. I involuntarily jerked my dick deeper into her, but there was no gag. Jay backed off and looked up at me again.

"What girl in here do you like the best?" she asked curiously.

"You baby," I panted. "Without a doubt!"

"Besides me silly!"

"Right there – Amber. Her, yea that one," I said, pointing very inconspicuously.

"Okay then, look at her while I do this," she said, snapping her fingers.

Instantly, Amber's clothes disappeared to me. I saw her dark tanned body and great shape. All I could really think though was "Wow, that's great…but it just can't beat Jay's body".

Jay must have sensed something, and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, really – uh…it's nothing," I said, looking away from Amber and down at Jay.

"I know it's not nothing Chris, I know you a little better than that, don't you think?" she said, stopping.

"Really, it's nothing Jay. Please," I said, trying to avoid it.

"I'm not gonna continue until you tell me what's up, big boy," she said, resting on her calves and looking up at me under the desk.

"It's just – I mean…Jay. It's just that now, every time I see anything, I mean, ugh. I used to really like Amber. I used to want to see her naked more than any girl before. But you know what I thought when you let that wish come true for me? 'She's really nothing compared to Jay'. That's what," I blurted out.

"I see," she said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I know we've just met Jay, but…I don't know. I like you. More than I've ever liked anyone before. If you weren't here…I don't know what I'd do," I said, really feeling sad.

"You know I'll always be here for you, Chris! We're friends, and friends stick together!" she said.

"You know, I've decided. Jay, you know the one wish that I get? I know what I want. What I want more than anything in the world. I want you to be free of your genie responsibilities. I mean like, you know, you don't have to do anything you don't want and you can leave me if you want, but I mean you aren't held back by that lamp any more. You're free. I love you," I said, extremely embarrassed.

"Chris…" she said, really shocked. "That's…that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me…"

Jay closed her eyes. A tear dropped down her cheek, and I brushed it away. Time froze. Everything around us stopped, and Jay stood up. I looked at her, and I got the same feeling I always got from looking at her. I was just happy all over. Jayne opened her eyes and stepped close to me as I stood up. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close as we embraced in a passionate kiss. I never knew this feeling before, but it was incredible. My senses were dulled, but I felt like we were spinning, and as I opened my eyes we were in my room. Jayne pushed me onto my bed as we continued to embrace.

"Jay – I…Can I make love to you?" I asked timidly.

"I love you too Chris," she said. It was finality. My ultimate wish. The thing I had wanted more than anything ever.

I put my arms on Jay's shoulders, and slowly pulled her shirt down. Her bare shoulders and the loving grin she gave me made me shudder. As her clothes fell away, I stared at perfection in its utmost beauty. Jay began to undress me, and before long we were completely free. Gently pushing me onto my back on the bed, she seductively climbed on top of me and laid on my body. Her breasts pushed against my chest, and my quickly hardening cock rubbed against her legs, searching for her pussy. We didn't speak, but our breaths mixed as I hugged her to me. She sat up and turned around, going into a 69 position. I looked at her pussy as my heart raced. I wanted nothing more than to make her feel good. As my hands moved to her ass, I felt my cock enveloped by a warm, wet sensation and I knew that she was sucking me. Moaning, I quickly pulled her down and began licking away at her pussy. This was my first time licking a girl's pussy. Moving my tongue very gently, I sucked and licked, trying to find her clit. As my tongue neared the top of her, she moaned and I knew I had found it. I continued as she continued, and I knew that she would be able to last ages longer than me. She was now using her tits, lubed with spit, to rub my cock while sucking hard on the head. I was out of control, and in a few more strokes I erupted. The first shot hit her mouth and the rest smeared between her tits. I kept licking her as I moaned in ecstasy, my hands now pushing down on her head. She knew how I liked it and deepthroated my still-cumming cock. As she swallowed repeatedly, I only had the urge to erupt more. Not feeling any sense of "the end", I knew that she was keeping me going using her magic. My cock was still rock hard and full of cum. As she sucked me for a bit more, I began to finger her deep, making her moan and making her extremely wet. With a few slow licks of my cock, she rose again, turning around to her original position. She grabbed my cock, stroked it a few times, and without warning sat on it, my entire cock entering her wet pussy. My eyes closed, as I instantly came at the feeling of being inside her. She sighed in pleasure as my cum flowed inside her. I didn't bust that much, and she began to ride my dick. Swaying back and forth, bouncing up and down, her pussy shaped to the contours of my dick. Every couple of jerks I spurted a bit of cum into her. For a long while she did this, her magic keeping me feeling the intense pleasure of my orgasm. It didn't stop. Slowly getting off me, my cock completely drenched in sticky cum, her pussy apparently empty, she motioned for me to get on top of her. As she lay on her back I gently put the head of my dick inside of her pussy and pushed. She hugged me tightly as I pleased her. I rested my head on her chest and licked her tits as I fucked her. The lube of her pussy and my cum felt amazing, and I kept cumming. With each thrust into her I began to go deeper. I felt like my dick just wanted to penetrate her as deep as possible, and my thrusts started causing me to have a small orgasm each time. As she squeezed my head into her chest and moaned with her orgasm, I sighed once again in ecstasy. I slowly pulled my dick out, as she began to rub it with her feet. My hands moved away as I blasted cum all over her body, my cock being jerked by her feet. I had trouble breathing the pleasure was so intense. My eyes closed tight and I held my breath. I thrusted involuntarily as she lifted a gentle hand to jerk the rest of the cum out of me. By the time she finished her stroking, cum covered her entire body, as well as most of my bed. Sitting up, she smiled at me and licked her hand.

"I love you, Chris. Sex like that with a genie like me can only be felt if both partners truly love one another," she said softly.

Pulling her to sit on my lap, I kissed her.

"Jay, I love you."

My eyes started to open. Light pouring in from my window, I stretched, yawned, and turned my head to my clock which read 11:15. I thought about it, but couldn't remember what day it was. Then, moving my hands, I felt a body near mine. Jay. I smiled to myself and watched her sleep. She had always gotten up before me, so I figured all the magic she had used the night before must have really drained her. I got up ever so softly so as to not wake her up and walked to the bathroom quietly. I wasn't sure if my parents were home, but I remembered that they should have been. After relieving myself, I walked back into my room and saw Jay just standing up. She stretched, her back towards me, and I gazed helplessly at her body, covered by a baggy t-shirt and panties which were clearly visible, her butt sticking out under her shirt.

"Morning, sleepy," I said, walking in.

She turned around. "Wow, you up before me. Who knew?" she said sarcastically.

"Well I guess you couldn't handle last night as well as me, you know…." I said, backing away and pretending to defend myself.

"Haha, well if that's how you feel maybe I won't do it anymore…" she said, turning her head, but then returning her eyes to me.

I looked at her and ran over to her, hugging her. "Actually Jay, what day is it? And do you know if my parents are home?" I asked, feeling confused.

"It's Monday, and yup, your parents are home. Your sister too," she said nonchalantly.

"M—Monday! I have to be in school by now!" I said, rushing over to my closet.

"Silly, I, you know, remember, am a genie? Hello? Poof, everyone thinks you were at school today now," she said, waving her finger.

"That's crazy Jay…you're nuts," I said, amazed at how it seemed she could do anything. "Could you…wait this will be nice. Could you, just for today, make my parents remember me spending the day with them, without me, you know, actually doing it?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure," she said, snapping her fingers. "There."

I went over to lay down on my bed again. Sitting on the corner of the bed, I grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Jay crawled onto the bed and slunk behind me, putting her arms on my shoulders and giving me a massage.

"Oh…yea that feels good Jay…" I said, her magic flowing through my tense shoulders.

Slowly, her hands moved down to my boxers, and, rubbing my stomach lightly, she reached for my dick, which was already hard.

I laughed. "Morning wood, you know?" I told her, still looking at the TV, trying to not think about what she was doing.

"Yup, I see. I'll fix that for you," she said, magically 'poof'-ing my boxers away. From behind me she grabbed my shaft and began stroking it with her fingers. Using her palms, she began to pump my cock with two hands, my dick being just long enough for her to do so. I felt her tits pushed against my back, her legs slowly curling around me, her pussy still covered by her panties against my lower back, and her cool, smooth, now wet hands jerking me off. She continued this for around 5 minutes.

"Hey Jay, see how long I can last now? Just the other day I couldn't last more than a minute!" I said, feeling proud of myself.

"Don't get cocky, I can make you bust whenever I want," she said, giggling.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say baby," I said, with much sarcasm. She seemed not to notice and kept going with the handjob. I was feeling really good, my cock as hard as ever and her hands giving my entire body pleasing sensations by pumping my shaft and rubbing my head. She increased the speed, and I suddenly felt myself over the edge.

"Jay – oh…." I moaned and she continued to rapidly jerk my dick. Cum began to shoot, as it poured out onto my rug. Still jerking, her hand wet and sticky with cum, she spun around me onto the floor in front of me. She continued pumping, my cum spraying all over her chest and face. With one hand she rubbed her tits, still making me cum. Her magic kept my orgasm going for at least a minute, and by that time there was cum everywhere. I panted hard with my eyes closed, as my ejaculation slowed down. Laying back, I felt my last shot dribble out with a last movement of her hand, and she stood up and proceeded to lay on top of me.

"Feel good?" she asked, kissing me.

"You know it…" I managed, still out of it.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked, resting her head on my chest.

"Well I was supposed to play football with some friends today, you wanna come?" I asked her, just remembering.

"Sure, sounds fun," she said, slowly getting up. As she stood, her hand slid over my now soft cock and sent a wave of pleasure through me. "Magic, what it can do," she said, smiling.

I laughed as she asked me what she should wear.

"Jeez, wear anything. I mean, you know you're gonna look hot no matter what you wear," I said, sitting up.

She snapped her fingers and appeared in outfit #1. She had on tight jeans and a pink tank top, a pierced belly showing. "Look good?" she asked.

My eyes moved up slowly, from her long legs, accentuated ass, tight stomach, big chest, and finally beautiful face. "Perfect," I said.

A few hours later, arriving at the park, my friends and I were throwing the ball around before the kids we were playing against showed up. Ryan was there, and he seemed to have never opened his closet from when we were last there, not getting the surprise Jay had left him. All of my other friends had a hard time not being distracted by her sitting on the sidelines, looking as hot as she did.

"You know we're all gonna be playing a lot better now, right Chris? That was a good idea you had, bringing her here," my friend Matt said. "Dayyyyyyum, she's hot."

Eventually, the game got under way. We played well, and I was our leading receiver with 2 TD's and around 18 receptions. Towards the end of the game, while getting some water, Jay walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Hey Chris. How about if I do some of my crazy magic stuff and give a little prize to the winning team?" she asked, smiling coyly.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, draining my water bottle.

"Well, I could poof some girl here, or a few, and they could, I mean you guys, you know, they'd be willing to do anything with you guys," she said, not looking right into my eyes.

"Wow, that would be great," I said. As she slowly looked up I added, "For them of course. You're the only one for me," I said, touching her cheek with my hand.

"Okay then, it's done," she said, skipping back to her seat. I smiled and jogged back to the field.

"Guys, when you see what's planned for you if we win, I know we're gonna win," I said, pointing to Jay…and her two new friends. "They're willing to do shit with all of us. Right here if we win," I said, smiling.

My friends' eyes widened. "Shit yo, that's the game," four of them said at once.

After our decisive victory, we walked over to Jay and the girls, who she introduced as Jenna and Krystle. Jenna was around 5'3", brown hair, chest size B, tight ass, athletic, and was wearing an outfit very similar to Jay's. Krystle was 5'4", blonde, chest a bit bigger than Jen's, same ass, and wearing shorts and a bikini top. My five friends all introduced themselves, and looked around shyly at the empty field. Without warning, the girls got on their knees and began to rub themselves. "We love winners," they said in unison.

Jenna reached for my shorts. I gave a quick look at Jay and she nodded, sending me some kind of psychic message saying "No, let them. I want you to see how good they are". My friends asked if it was okay that Jay was here, but she walked off a few yards and began to throw the football up to herself. Jenna's smooth hands reached my shorts and pulled them down. Moving gently through the slit in my boxers, she pulled out my dick and began to rub it, making it slowly elongate. Krystle moved close to me too, but then grabbed Ryan and, pulling him close to her, pulled both his shorts and boxers down and began to stroke his already hard dick.

"Guys, just take them out. It's a lot easier than if we have to do it for each of you," Jenna said, focused pretty intensely on my dick at the moment. She looked up at me, smiled, and lowered her head onto me, closing her mouth around the tip of my cock and sucking. My hands moved to the back of her head as I pushed her further onto me, she taking my now fully erect 8 inches with no trouble. By now all of my friends had their cocks out, and Krystle was busy with them, stroking and sucking. Jenna had to divert one of her hands to Ryan and the other to my friend Nick. Three guys for each girl, they each used a hand for two guys and their mouths for the third. We slowly rotated between the girls, each of us taking turns between blowjob and handjob. After two minutes, my friend Mark was the first one to cum. As Krystle sucked him off, deepthroating him nicely, he gave a low moan and bucked his hips. Krystle backed off and began jerking him very quickly, pointing his cock onto her face. He came quickly, letting out 2 slow shots of cum. The first shot with some force, getting onto her forehead and some into her hair. The next dribbled onto her chin. She continued to jerk him and suck his head for around 20 seconds, and then focused on the other two that she had at the time. He backed off and got his shorts back on, breathing hard. Meanwhile, as Ryan moved over to Krystle, Jenna was sucking me. It felt good, but she wasn't as good as Jay. I could feel her tongue rubbing the underside of my cock as she sucked my entire shaft, making my dick very wet and slippery with her saliva. Jerking my friend Nick off, he let out a groan as he stepped up to her face and busted. His eyes closed he shot right into Jenna's eye, which she didn't seem to mind at all, amazingly. Jerking him even harder, he dribbled out onto the side of her face what remained of his load. After a short while, my cock still in her mouth, he back off and joined Mark. I looked over at Krystle, sucking Ryan and jerking my friends Matt and Justin. Almost instantaneously, Matt and Justin stepped up and began to shoot on her face. They each had quite big loads, and shot at least three spurts before their dicks began to soften. Krystle's face was now very wet and slippery, while Jenna's seemed only slightly moist, with just Nick's cum. It was down to me and Ryan, Krystle on him and Jenna on me. We looked at each other and I whispered, "I got you beat kid." He said nothing and focused on Krystle sucking him. The girls moved closer so that we were standing side by side. My hands moved down to fondle Jenna's tits, and she didn't slow down in the least. Ryan saw me, tried to do the same, and mistakenly popped Krystle's bikini top off of one of her tits. He looked a bit startled, then gazed at her perfectly formed breast, quickly glanced down at her sucking him slowly, and lost it. He shot inside her mouth first, and as she backed off, jerking him, he let out the rest on her face, coating it even more. She was drenched. As Ryan backed off, Krystle moved over to me. Now both she and Jenna began to lick the sides of my cock furiously, kissing it and getting my friends' cum on it also, making it slippery. I closed my eyes and began to focus on controlling my breathing. I looked over at Jay, who was staring at me, and motioned to her, begging her to come over. She smiled and obliged. As my friends watched in jealousy, she got down in the middle of the other two girls.

"This is gonna be different than anything else we've done," she told me, caressing my balls gently.

"Go for it, baby," I said, very much in pleasure.

She lowered her head onto my dick, and instantly swallowed my 8 inch meat. She sucked hard and fast, and I could tell she wanted me to cum. Krystle, removing her bikini top, stood up and began to kiss me. She grabbed my hands and put them on her chest, moving them slowly. I rubbed her breasts, and slowly touched her stiffening nipples. Jenna moved behind me and stood up. Removing her shirt, she rubbed her chest on my back while using her hands to push Jay's head further down on my dick. I couldn't believe three girls were doing this to me. And I hadn't cum yet! I was getting extremely hot, and I felt all three girls rubbing and touching me in different places. Jenna's hands alternated from pushing Jay down to rubbing under my ass and playing with my balls. Slowly, I dropped to my knees as Jay lay down under me, my cock still in her mouth. She stroked and sucked as my hands caressed her chest lovingly. Krystle and Jenna rubbed my balls and groin area as Jay worked my cock hard. I felt all of them a good while before I lost myself. I leaned back, my hands gripping Jay's ass tightly, and exploded. A continuous stream of jizz from my dick hit Jay, and she continued to jerk me. Krystle and Jenna lowered their heads and licked my cock as it blasted them. Still stroking me fast and hard, I could feel Jay causing me to keep cumming. My hips thrust without my consent and cum continued to shoot out of me. As I began to slow down, I leaned forward, my hands on the ground in front of Jay's head, and I pushed my still stiff dick into her mouth one last time. She swallowed, and her throat caused me to shoot a bit more into her, which she easily took.

"Good enough?" she asked, licking her hand.

I fell down backwards, panting.

After my friends had thanked Jay and her friends, they walked off, as Jay and I walked the other way.

"You know Jay, all this sex is gonna like make me into a porn star or something. I mean like, you just gave me some porn-quality stuff right there, probably even better!" I said.

"Porn? Chris, I just want to ask you, do you like me only because I'm a genie? And because of the stuff I do for you sexually?" she asked, stopping. I saw that she was very serious.

"Jay, no. I mean, at least I think I don't. I mean, I'd like you even if you didn't do all this stuff. You're cool," I said, smiling at her.

She looked at me. "I guess," she said, and we continued walking.

I forget how we got on the topic, but later on, back at my house, I remember asking her if I was actually good at sex. She kinda laughed a bit, and then made herself stop.

"Well, you're okay Chris. I mean, you know, if my magic wasn't stopping you, you'd be cumming in like a minute…" she said, stifling a giggle.

"Ugh, c'mon Jay that's not nice," I said, playfully punching her shoulder. "Hey, wanna go in the pool? I don't think you've seen it, right?" I said, just thinking of it.

"Ohh I love swimming," she said, clapping her hands childishly. I laughed.

"Okay then, follow me," I said. Reaching the backyard with our large in-ground pool, I threw off my shirt and dove in. Rising to the surface, I called out to her, "Jay come in or I'll splash you!" I said, readying my hands.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said. She poofed on a bikini, which flaunted her body off extremely well, and stepped in. Feeling cold she went up on her tiptoes as I swam over to her. We played around, enjoying the cool water. After a few minutes, I was leaning Jay up against the pool wall, kissing her.

Pulling away slowly after a while, she asked softly, "In the pool? That sound's really good…"

I looked at her and smiled. I pulled her close and began to fondle her breasts as we kissed again. I pulled her top off softly and gently rubbed her. I saw a spark in her eyes as the pool water instantly became quite warm. I lifted her up softly onto the edge of the pool and looked into her eyes. "Allow me," I said, grinning.

"I sure will," she said, pulling down her bottom slowly. I gaped for a while at her pussy, not having had much chance to see it, Jay just pleasing me most of the time. I felt bad that I hadn't been returning the favor for her, so I began to. I lowered my head and licked her quickly. As she gasped I felt her hands move to the back of my head, applying a bit of pressure. I didn't push back, and put my tongue deeper inside her, flicking quickly. I had seen guys in porn do this, so I quickly filed through my memories and began to make it wet. I began to kiss her pussy aggressively, enjoying her juices beginning to flow onto my mouth. I moved my hands slowly to her back, making sure to gingerly feel her thighs as I got there, and began to pull her towards me. I kept eating her out as she began to reel, leaning back far but still pulling my head into her. I rubbed her ass as I worked my mouth even faster. Her moans got louder and I could tell she was about to cum. Gripping my head so tightly that she pulled my hair, she moaned "Ohh…Ah, Chris, cumming!" Her juices flowed, not shooting out but flowing nicely, and I lapped it up, continuing to please her. My tongue did not miss a beat, and as her orgasm passed she sat back up, panting.

I picked my head up. She looked at me and said, "Chris, that was…yea, you know." She smiled. I lifted myself up on the edge of the pool and kissed her.

At that moment, I saw the fence door swing open, and I pulling Jay into the pool with me. Shocked by the cold she let out a startled cry, and I told her that someone was coming. As I looked out I saw…Amber? Amber from school? Hot Amber?

"Uh…hey Amber?" I said, lifting myself on the edge of the pool.

"Chris! Sorry to come her unexpected and all but Ryan gave me your address and I just had to ask you if you'd like to be my partner for that science project we have to do…"

"Science…oh yea! Sure, I'll work with you Amber," I said, nodding my head.

Just then Jay popped up out of the water. Looking around she waved hi to Amber.

"Amber, this is Jay, Jay, Amber," I introduced them.

"Hi Jay, do you go to our school?" Amber asked.

Jay thought for a second, then nodded and said "Yup, same school."

There was a pause. Amber looked at me and began to say bye, when Jay climbed out of the pool and went to whisper something in Amber's ear. She must have used some magic because Amber's eyes sparkled and she looked at me, quite lustfully.

"That sounds good to me," she said, her hands working to untie Jay's bikini top. Amber was about 5'7", tan body, athletic, B chest, tight ass, and long, straight brown hair. She looked good – really good. I'd had a crush on her for quite a few years now. I walked out of the pool to the big bean-bag seat under my canopy. Laying down on that in my bathing suit, I watched and smiled as both girls walked towards me. One on each side of me, I blinked a few times to make sure this was real. It was.

Slowly, gently, Amber moved her hands to my bathing suit and pulled it down to my knees, then pulled it off completely. My cock lay softly against my stomach. Amber seductively moved her hand, her fingernails long and polished a light blue, to my cock. Grabbing my soft shaft, she squeezed gently and began to jerk her hand. I closed my eyes and tried to hold off on getting hard right away. I held for around 20 seconds. She then leaned over me and drooled all over my cock, greasing it in with her hand. Jay looked on from my other side as Amber worked her magic. Stroking my now lubed up cock, she used her left hand to massage my chest and rub my face. I licked her hand when it passed over my mouth as I focused on keeping my breathing steady and not paying too much attention to what was happening to my dick. She kept jerking, and I lost my inhibitions.

Turning my head, I whispered, "Amber, suck it," nodding my head towards my dick.

She smiled and happily complied. I knew it was Jay's magic doing this, but damn this girl was good. She took my hardening cock into her mouth slowly at first. I felt the warm wetness of her tongue and she licked the underside of my dick a few times, slow, long licks from the base of my shaft to the head. I relaxed in my bean bag seat as she began to put me in her mouth. Moving her legs over mine and sitting between my legs, she sucked on around 4 inches of my 8 inch meat at a time. Focusing primarily on the head, she licked and sucked, building up saliva. Meanwhile, Jay had removed her top and was leaning over my head, chest in my face. I gently licked her perfect nipples as my hands found their way to Amber's head and pushed her down ever so gently. She began to go a bit deeper, but she couldn't take the whole thing like Jay could. I held her head down on me deep for a few seconds, lavishing in the feeling of the head of my cock rubbing the back of her throat, then stopped applying pressure. I did this a few times, pushing a bit more each time. My cock was throbbing down her throat as she sucked and used her tongue to make my shaft slick. Jay massaged my chest as her tits pressed on my face. Slowly I began to sit up, and Jay stood. Amber, not missing a beat, kept bobbing her head up and down. I looked for a while and just focused on enjoying her mouth on my cock. I put both of my hands on the sides of her head and guided her down each way, rubbing my hands through her hair and pulling it out of her eyes. Jay, walking around Amber, suddenly poofed Amber's clothes off, making my eyes widen for a second. I stared at her body, and rested my head back, laughing.

"Jeez Jay what did you do to this girl," I said quickly. She laughed and knelt down by Amber.

Jay traced her fingers along Amber's curvy body, ending with her hands on the back of Amber's head, pushing her head down on me. I gasped and sat up. Still pushing, she had my whole cock down her throat now, and it felt good. Pulling off, I saw my extremely hard, wet cock and my hand instinctively moved to stroke it a few times. Jay coolly slid under Amber, her head down low, and began to lick my balls. Amber, her pussy rubbing Jay's back, went back to sucking me off. Two girls was a bit much for me to handle twice in a day. I pushed Amber's head down, jerked up as Jay licked almost to my ass, and began to cum. I raised Amber's head as I began to shoot, cum instantly shooting all over her face. Jay kept sucking my balls as I kept shooting, some going into Amber's open mouth and dripping onto Jay, the rest going all over Amber's face and chest. My orgasm subsiding, Amber quickly got her head back down and sucked me gently, cleaning cum off my cock. Jay, pausing her ball-sucking, smiled at me and said, "So, I just refilled you. What do you wanna do now?"

I lay my head back and laughed. "Uh…I don't know really," I said, unsure.

"Then this'll do," she said, standing up and pulling Amber with her. Whispering in Amber's ear again, I was curious as to what she was saying. Without hesitation Amber stood over me, spread her legs, and began to guide my cock into her pussy. I got up and began to say something but Jay shushed me and, a hand on my chest, gently made me lay back down. She used a hand to stroke my cock a few times, making it nice and wet, and motioning for Amber to get on it. As my cock entered Amber, I was in ecstasy. She was really tight, and I felt her contracting along my cock. Only around 3 or 4 inches of my cock was in her, but it was more than enough to send waves of pleasure through me. As she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth, she slid further and further down, eventually getting around 6 inches in. Resting her hands on my chest she began to move her hips back and forth on my cock, really riding it deep. I used my hands to feel her tits, her nipples hard by now. Jay, still standing, seemed to be watching Amber intently. Me still being new to actual sex, my cock was already about to explode. I was about to tell Amber that she should get off since I was about to cum, but she began riding me faster, so that I had to chance to warn her before I started cumming. I shot inside her, and she moaned with the feeling of my cum in her pussy. I shot a lot of cum, and as she slowed, Jay pulled her off. Bending down, she popped my cock into her mouth and sucked hard, making me shoot inside her mouth. Jay made the warm, wet feeling of her mouth tight, just like Amber's pussy. As my cum stopped erupting, Jay deepthroated me, cleaning off my entire shaft. I just laid back and sighed.

I said nothing, but relaxed on my bean-bag chair and watched as Jay led Amber over in front of me. Both of them naked, I marveled at their perfect, young bodies. Jay looked at me and winked, then poofed a purple strap-on dildo into her hand. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't say anything. Jay slowly, sensually, strapped the dildo on. Her hand grazed Amber's back, and Amber got on her knees, sticking her ass out at Jay. Jay shook her head 'no', and began stroking the dildo, using some saliva to get it wet. Amber turned around and began giving Jay the hottest blowjob I have ever watched. She spit on Jay's "dick", stroking it quickly before slipping the head into her mouth. The dildo was a little smaller than my cock, around 7 inches long. Amber sucked the head a few times, and went as far down on Jay as she could. Jay, clearly a great actress, moaned and leaned back, shoving out her hips, pushing her cock further into Amber's mouth. I wondered to myself if she somehow was using her magic to actually feel the blowjob. I began to stroke my once-again hard cock, and Jay saw me and seemed satisfied. She motioned for Amber to lay on her back, which she did, saying nothing. Jay crawled onto Amber's stomach, her legs on each side of her, and began stroking her "dick" again. She told Amber to open her mouth, and, leaning far over Amber's head, straight towards me, she began to fuck Amber's mouth. My cock was throbbing in my hand as I watched Jay, her hips thrusting her "cock" in and out of Amber's mouth, her tits bouncing nicely, and Amber, taking the cock down her throat with no problems. She must have lost her gag reflex, I thought. Jay, sighing and panting with apparent pleasure, motioned with her finger for me to go over. I sprang up and, still jerking my cock, walked over to her, still making Amber deepthroat her. When I got close enough she grabbed my ass and pulled me into her, my cock disappearing into her mouth. She had a great rhythm going; suck my head and thrust into Amber, then pull up and deepthroat me, then repeat. After a short while, Amber now fingering Jay's exposed pussy and ass as she continued thrusting, Jay let out a loud moan as her orgasm came. She backed off of me and, to my astonishment, the dildo was cumming. 'So it was connected to her!' I thought. She wasn't cumming how she made me cum, but a good amount of her jizz splashed on Amber's face and into her mouth, Jay still thrusting, involuntarily now. After she calmed down, she let Amber get up and they both got to work on me for the third time today. As Jay sucked my cock Amber licked my balls, and they switched. Eventually, when I felt close to cumming, Jay stopped for a second. She then got up high on her knees, Amber doing the same, and began to tit fuck me. I switched between the two, jerking my dick with their soft, perfect tits, Jay's being a bit bigger and more preferable. When I felt as if I couldn't possibly hold back anymore, Jay grabbed my shaft and rapidly jerked my entire shaft, begging for my cum. Amber, rubbing her tits with one hand and her pussy with the other, also pleaded for it. I decided to comply and began blasting them. Easily my strongest cumshot of the day, I rained down my jizz on them, Jay still stoking my entire shaft with fervor. I didn't stop, and my stream rained down on their faces, chests, and bodies, covering them. I wanted to fall back, and I did, right onto the bean-bag chair. Jay, momentarily losing her grip, kneeled over me and continued making me shoot. When she was satisfied that I had been clearly emptied, she kissed me with her cum filled mouth.

"Love you," she said.


End file.
